my_worldwide_padfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501
History * First recorded: Early 1980s * Creator: N/A * Owner: Soundelux (1984-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: March 30, 1984 * First heard: Romancing the Stone (a 20th Century Fox Film) * Area used: Worldwide Used In TV Shows *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel *6Teen *30 Rock *64 Zoo Lane *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Adventure Time *The Adventures of Paddington Bear *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Law", "The Revolt" and "The Decisions".) *America's Funniest Home Videos *American Dad! *The Angry Beavers *A.N.T. Farm (Heard in "scavANTger hunt".) *Archer *Arthur *Ash vs. Evil Dead *Austin & Ally *Avengers Assemble *The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Huey's First Haircut".) *Back at the Barnyard *Barney & Friends *Beavis & Butthead *Becca's Bunch (Heard once in "Pumpkin".) *Being Ian *Ben 10 (2016 TV Series) *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Hero 6: The Series *The Big Knights (Heard once in "Alchemy" along with Scream 2.) *Big Time Rush *Bob's Burgers *Boy Meets World *Breadwinners *Brum (Heard once in "Opera".) *Bubble Guppies *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Bunnicula *C-Span *Caillou *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales *Casualty *CatDog (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends".) *Chalkzone *Channel Umpteen-3 (Heard once in "Umptee Sunrise".) *Clarence *Cloak & Dagger (Heard once in "Colony Collapse".) *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For".) *Crocadoo *Danger Rangers *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Destroyed in Seconds *Dexter *Dexter’s Laboratory *Disney’s House of Mouse *The Doozers (Heard once in "Spookypalooza".) *Doug *The Dreamstone *Duckman *DuckTales (2017 TV Series) *Dude That's My Ghost (Heard once in "The Uninvited".) *EastEnders *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Elena of Avalor *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Family Guy *The Fairly OddParents *The Forgotten Toys (Heard once in "Not Fair". - Used along with Scream 2.) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Fangbone! *Futurama *The Garfield Show (Heard once in "The Amazing Flying Dog".) *George and Martha *GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a high pitch in "Tickets, Please".) *Glove and Boots *Good Luck Charlie *Gravity Falls *Grojband *Hey Arnold! *Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Smooth Operator".) *Home Movies *Horrid Henry *House Partying the TV Show *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *Invader Zim *Jimmy Two-Shoes *John Callahan's Quads (Heard once in "Maimed Manor".) *Johnny Test *Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "Ship of Fools".) *Kenny the Shark *King of the Hill *Lab Rats *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Life with Louie (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Fourth Thursday in November".) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Liv and Maddie *Lizzie McGuire *The Looney Tunes Show *Lost *The Loud House *MAD *Mad Money *Mad TV *Malcolm in the Middle *Married... With Children *Marsupilami *Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse Works *Mighty Ducks *Modern Family *Mona the Vampire *Moral Orel *Mr. Bean *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr Unluck *The Muppets *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Ear No Evil".) *My Pet Monster (1987 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Monster Hunter".) *My Singing Monsters: The Cartoon Movies Shorts Commercials Australia: Germany: New Zealand: Thailand: UK: USA: Music Videos Video Games Policy Trailers Promos Latin American/Brazil: USA: Asia: Trailers TV Spots DVD Menus Other Media Asia & Oceania: YouTube Videos Anime Image Gallery Category:Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects That Are By Hollywoodedge Category:Sound Effects That Are By Sound Ideas Category:Favorite Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Nickelodeon Sound Effects